The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for signaling an existing telephone communication between picture telephone apparatuses. In the near future there will be the possibility for picture telephone communication through a newly developed wide band glassfibre communication network.
A telephone apparatus is connected to a terminal which terminates the optical subscriber line and connected to a display apparatus, e.g. a television set.
The optical fibre is engaged bidirectionally with video signals and telephone signals to provide the picture telephone service. Also deaf persons have the possibility for a picture communication with other picture telephone subscribers by the picture telephone apparatus.
In the existing telephone communication networks todays, the known signaling method with different audio signals of a successful completed communication can only be understood inaccurately especially by persons with hearing loss.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus which can signalize an existing telephone communication unequivocally.